


Under the stars

by yutafic



Series: ♡ short stories [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, something you can read at 3am, they’re in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutafic/pseuds/yutafic
Summary: Confessing on the rooftop isn’t as romantic as Jaemin thought it would be.But confessions in the park at 12am were, apparently
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Series: ♡ short stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705468
Kudos: 46





	Under the stars

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this way back in February, then completely forgot about it lmao 
> 
> I wrote it based off of “end of the day” by one direction.

Jaemin stared at the red plastic cup in his right hand. There was only fruit punch in the cup. Knowing he was the driver, he stayed away from the alcohol. 

"Jaemin! You won't believe what Jeno did!" Chenle said with a wide smile, running up to the older, trying his best to contain his laughter — but failed.

Jaemin looked up from his drink, looking to his friend with a curious expression. He waited for the boy to stop laughing, so he could actually explain.

"Jeno jumped off from the balcony from

The second floor, and into the pool!" Chenle told him, laughing hard. He leaned forward, holding his stomach as he felt the pain from laughing too hard.

Jaemin only rolled his eyes. It was very unlike Jeno to do that sort of thing.

"Oh yeah! I have to find Donghyuck!" Chenle said with a serious look, suddenly remembering the main reason why he came inside the house. He quickly said bye to the elder, then ran out of the crowded living room.

Jaemin was left alone again. He came with Jeno, Chenle, and Donghyuck, but all of them had left him the minute they entered the house. Jeno went to hang out with his _senior_ friends. Chenle immediately went to play some game with some of his classmates. As for Donghyuck, he had no idea where that boy went. He just disappeared without a word.

" _Jaemin_? Why are you by yourself?" A soft spoke. The college student looked up, and immediately felt his heart start beating faster than normal. There stood a very _familiar_ boy.

" _Hi_." Jaemin breathed out.

"Hello." Renjun giggled.

That sound made Jaemin's heart do flips. He liked that sound. It made him _happy_. 

But what Jaemin's heart completely stop was when Renjun smiled. No–not one of those half smiles that people always give him. It was a wide, _adorable_ smile.

"So," Renjun started. "Why are you alone at a party full of people?"

"Uh, I don't really know anyone here." Jaemin slowly said, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. He avoided eye contact, knowing he would probably crumble if he stared at the boys eyes any longer.

"What about your friends? I saw you come here with them." Renjun said, tilting his head to the side, confusion written all over his face.

Jaemin found the sight cute. He wanted to reach over and caress the elder's cheek — just to see how soft his skin was.

"They left me." Jaemin sighed. He has gotten used to hanging out alone at parties. Those three almost _always_ ditch him for other people.

"Hang out with me!" Renjun said with a smile. He grabbed Jaemin's arm, slightly tugging him forward, making the taller male follow.

The two weren't the closest. Jaemin only knows Renjun because the latter was quite popular on campus. The professors liked the Chinese boy because he was interactive in class, always has his assignments in on time, amazing grades, and in respectful. The students always said how helpful he was, how he was kind.

Not to mention how talented Renjun was. He was an art major. He takes vocal lessons on the side, and likes to dance in his free time. He also spoke korean, Chinese, and English.

Basically the definition of _perfect_. If perfection was a person, it would definitely be Huang Renjun.

"Let's play beer pong with my friends." Renjun said, pulling him out the back door. When they were outside, a group of people by the tennis table started calling Renjun over.

"I can't drink." Jaemin said, still letting the shorter male pull him to the group of people, who seemed to be getting ready for a game of beer pong.

"It's fine. We'll just fill yours with apple juice." Renjun smiled to the boy. Jaemin felt his heart start beating again, smiling unconsciously as he watched Renjun.

"Guys, this is Jaemin." Renjun to the group, introducing the boy who looked dazed out. That made Renjun chuckle.

"O-oh, hi." Jaemin murmured, waving his hand at the group, feeling embarrassed. He could feel his face growing red.

"I'm Yangyang." A small boy spoke with a wide smile. Jaemin hummed, then waved at him.

"This is Hendery, Xiaojun, and Yukhei." Renjun introduced the rest of the people with a smile, pointing at each of the boys.

"Okay, me and Hendery will be a team." Xiaojun said, grabbing the boy with the black hair by the hand, pulling him to the other side of the table.

"I'll go with Renjun." Yangyang, going to the opposite side of the table. Renjun let go of Jaemin's arm, then went to stand next to Yangyang. Jaemin just stood off to the side, along with that tall dude Yukhei. He found him familiar, because he was on the hockey team. He's seen him, and Mark hang out before.

"Loser will play against Jaemin and xuxi." Renjun said with a smile. Everyone nodded, while Jaemin was confused as to who the hell this _xuxi_ person was.

He didn't get time to ask. The game already started.

Yangyang has the white small plastic ball in his right hand, aiming towards the cups that were laid out in a pyramid shape. He then threw it.

_It missed_. 

Hendery laughed out, pointing at the shorter boy with a smile. He said something in Chinese, making the Yangyang flip him off with his middle finger.

The game went on for a good 15 competitive minutes. The were lots of yelling in both Chinese and korean.

In the end, Renjun and Yangyang lost.

"Poor kids." Xiaojun teased. He patted Yangyang on the back, making the boy glare at him.

"I'll win this time." Yangyang said, feeling determined to win this round. There was no way he was going to let himself lose again.

"Sure you will." Hendery snickered.

~

"S-screw tall people." Yangyang mumbled drunkenly. He picked up one of the empty red plastic cups, then threw it in the direction of Jaemin and Yukhei, completely missing.

"Yangyang, you should go rest." Renjun said, trying to get Yangyang to stop throwing all the cups at two other boys. Yukhei was laughing, while Jaemin was smiling.

"No! I w-want a rematch!" Yangyang whined, turning to Renjun with a pout.

"Hendery, take Yangyang to my room." Renjun said, handing the drunk boy off the the elder. Yangyang tried to get Hendery's hands off his arm, but the older male just held on tighter.

"Im gonna go hang out with yuqi, bye!" Yukhei said with a smile, leaving the area to find his friend.

XiaoJun has left earlier, saying something about having to find someone. Renjun nor Jaemin were really listening to what he said.

So now it was just the two of them.

"Want to get away from all the people?" Renjun asked.

Jaemin nodded. He was starting to feel tired of being around so many people. Not to mention that they were all yelling. The loud music was giving him a headache, and then smell of alcohol was making him sick.

Renjun started to walk back to the house. Jaemin followed.

They passed the kitchen and the living room, going to the front door, where the stairs was located. Renjun's house was big. It was fancy.

They walked up the stairs, trying not to trip on the random people who decided to sit on the steps. Once they safely made it at the top, it seemed more calm. Not as much people — unlike downstairs and in the backyard.

Jaemin followed Renjun, who was walking down the narrow hallway. He noticed the pictures on the wall. Renjun as a child. Jaemin silently cooed at the pictures, finding the boy adorable as a kid.

Renjun stopped in front of a door, making Jaemin stop, almost bumping into the elders back. Fortunately — he didn't.

The two walked in. It was dark. The only source of light coming from the large window. He could hear the faint noise of the music, and peoples yelling coming from backyard.

Renjun quickly closed the door after letting Jaemin in. He then grabbed Jaemin's hand, pulling him towards the window.

The younger was–confused, to say the least. He had no idea what Renjun was trying to do, but just watched in silence.

"Let's go." Renjun softly spoke, giving Jaemin a small smile.

Outside of the window, was a roof. It window was facing the front yard, so the sound of people talking wasn't too loud.

Renjun stepped out. Then sat on the roof, gesturing for Jaemin to come and sit beside him. The latter did just that. He came out, then sat beside Renjun, leaving a bit of space between them.

It was quiet. They didn't say anything. No words were exchanged. Just the sound of the party below them, and the wind blowing pass their ears.

"I didn't know this was your house." Jaemin spoke, breaking the silence. He glanced to Renjun, who was looking up at the sky, which was filled with stars, and a big, full moon.

"Most people don't. Everyone thinks I live in an apartment." Renjun giggled. He let out a sigh after that, feeling relaxed.

"Well I mean, you do look like the sort of person who would live in a New York style apartment." Jaemin said with a smile.

It was quiet again.

Jaemin looked to Renjun, who was too busy looking at the night sky. His skin looked smooth, and soft. His eyes were sparkling under the moonlight. He had a small smile placed on his lips, which made him really, _really_ pretty.

If you hadn't caught on yet — Jaemin was in love with a certain Chinese boy.

He doesn't know when, or how. Maybe it was the first day of college, when he was lost in the gigantic building and needed help finding the science lecture hall.

_"Are you lost?"_

_Jaemin turned around, feeling a little frustrated. He's been down 7 hallways, and 5 floors, and he still couldn't find the room he was supposed to be in. He was already late for the lecture, on his first day._

_"Yeah." Jaemin said with an annoyed expression. But that suddenly vanished when the boy in front of him smiled. It was cute._

Or maybe it was that time Jaemin walked in the bathroom, and heard Renjun singing by himself.

_Jaemin walked in the washroom, his hands feeling sticky as ever. He had a frown plastered on his face, annoyed that Jeno spilled white glue all over his hands._

_"Who the hell needs glue in an English lecture?" Jaemin muttered quietly. He stopped walking any further in the washroom, when he heard a soft voice singing._

_"Wise men say, only fools rush in~" Jaemin peaked over the wall that blocked the way to the sinks and the door, seeing a familiar boy._

" _But I can't help falling in love with you~" Jaemin smiled. Listening to the boy sing as he fixed his hair in the mirror._

_"Oh shall I stay, would it be a sin~" Renjun's voice was like honey. It made Jaemin completely forget why he was annoyed. He found the boys voice soothing._

Or could it be that time Jaemin was having a hard time finding a certain book in the library, resulting to him giving up and almost leaving.

" _Where the hell is it?" Jaemin whined, scanning his eyes through the shelf for the 7th time, rereading the same titles on the spine of the books._

_He was looking for a book, which he wanted to read before he went to go watch the movie. Because as everyone says, the book will always be better than the movie._

_After looking for the book for 5 minutes, he gave up. "I give up. I'll just buy it at the store." Jaemin muttered. He was about to walk away from the shelf, but was stopped when he saw Renjun at a different shelf, looking at the horror books. He had his finger tip on his chin, tapping it, as he looked through the books._

_Jaemin mustered up all the courage he had, and made his way to the smaller male, feeling his heart beat faster as he got closer to him._

_"Hi." Jaemin spoke quietly. Renjun jumped a little, startled by the unexpected greeting. But he smiled to taller male nonetheless, making Jaemin's heart feel weird._

" _Hi." Renjun said with a smile._

" _What book are you looking for?" Jaemin asked, glancing to the shelf, then went back to looking at Renjun, who turned his attention back on the book shelf._

_"I'm not exactly sure yet. But I feel like reading a horror book," Renjun said. "Got any recommendations?"_

" _Hmm, I liked this one." Jaemin said, pointing to one of the books that he already read back in junior year of high school._

_"I've already read that one. But you have taste." Renjun said, smiling to the taller._

_"Read this one then." Jaemin said, pulling out a book that he read during the_ summer. _He handed it to Renjun, giving him a small smile._

_The boy quickly read the back, then looked up to Jaemin with a smile. "Thanks. This seems interesting." Renjun said._

_"So, what book did you come here for?" Renjun asked, noticing how Jaemin didn't have any books in his arms._

" _Oh, I couldn't find the one I was looking for. So I gave up." Jaemin chuckled awkwardly, looking away from Renjun's eyes._

_"C'mon, I'll help you." Renjun said._

Okay, maybe there were many times Renjun stole his heart. But it was hard. Hard not to fall in love with such a sweet creature like Huang Renjun.

Oh how he would love to call Renjun his.

"I have something to say." Jaemin's spoke. His mind kept yelling at him, _no no no._ But his mouth kept letting out words he didn't want to say — at least out loud.

Renjun didn't say anything. So Jaemin kept going.

"I've know you for a year, and I know we aren't that close." Jaemin said, taking a quick glance to the boy, who was still staring up at the sky, looking calm and at peace.

"But to be honest," Here it comes. He wasn't sure why his mouth was saying all these things. He wasn't ready. He didn't want to confess. He didn't even know if the other liked him back.

"I like you," Jaemin breathed out. "A lot."

He slowly turned to Renjun, who was staring at him with a small smile. It didn't reach his eyes, but it seemed like a genuine smile. Which gave Jaemin a small sense of relief.

"Let's go." Renjun spoke softly. He grabbed Jaemin's right hand, pulling him back to the window to go back inside the house.

_Did he hear me?_ Jaemin thought.

The roof was _pretty_ windy. The people downstairs were quite loud. He may or may have not mumbled it. But he was sure Renjun heard it. So why was he acting like he just didn't hear anything?

When they were back inside the dark room, Renjun quickly closed the windows, then went back to holding Jaemin's hand, intertwining their fingers.

The pulled the taller male out of the room, into the hallway. The sound of the music getting louder as the got closer to the staircase. The should of peoples chatters increasing.

The two went down the stairs. Again, trying not to trip or step on anyone by accident. Once they were on the main floor, Renjun pulled Jaemin out the front door.

_Is he kicking me out?_ Jaemin started to panic, not wanting to be kicked out. He still wanted to spend time with Renjun.

But when Renjun walked out with him, that's when he grew more confused. He had no idea where Renjun was taking him. Was he nervous? Sure. But he felt excited.

Once they were on the street, Renjun let go of the boys hand. Leaving Jaemin slight frown, not liking how cold his hand felt all of a sudden. He missed Renjun's soft, smaller hands.

"Where's your car?" Renjun turned to Jaemin with a curious expression. He had his head slight tilted to the side, waiting for the korean boy to answer.

"Down the street." Jaemin said, pointing which side it was one. Renjun gave him a smile, and started to walk, making sure Jaemin was following.

"Where are we going?" Jaemin asked, looking back to the house, which was still filled with people, and loud music. He then turned to look to Renjun, wondering where the heck they were headed.

"Let's go for a joyride. The party got boring." Renjun simply said. He then stopped at a very familiar car.

Jaemin's car.

~

"So what you're telling me is that, _you_ have never watched _any_ of the toy story movies?" Renjun asked, mouth hung open, staring at Jaemin like he was some sort of magical wizard. A crazy, mentally unstable magical wizard at that.

"I think they're overrated." Jaemin shrugged. He then took a sip of the orange Fanta he bought from convenience store.

"Wha- how?! They're like one of the best movies Pixar has ever made!" Renjun said, eyes blown wide. He felt betrayed. That the one person he could tolerate in this world, didn't like toy story.

"Um, Up says hello." Jaemin said with a smile, rolling his eyes.

"Ok ok, Up is a good movie. But Toy story is also good! I mean, there's 4 movies! Sure, movie 4 probably isn't the best out of all the toy story movies, but it's still okay!" Renjun said, crossing his arm over his chest. He couldn't believe Jaemin has never watched toy story.

"I think we can all agree that monsters inc is the best pixar movie though." Jaemin said with a smile. He mainly liked the movie because of boo. The ending was his favourite.

"Monsters inc is good, but I think Wall E is the best. I mean, it's adorable." Renjun said with a wide smile. Jaemin smiled at the sight, feeling warm watching Renjun smile like that.

"Wall E is lowkey kind of boring though." Jaemin teased with a small smile. That made Renjun turn to him with a playful glare.

"Wall E isn't boring. You just don't appreciate it." Renjun said, sticking his tongue out at the boy.

The two were at the park, on the swing set at 12 in the morning, arguing about Pixar movies. Jaemin liked this. It was fun.

"We should have a Pixar marathon. Then we'll pick the best Pixar movie together." Renjun said, eyes sparking at the idea. He was going to make Jaemin watch all the toy story movies, and make him change his mind about the movies.

"Let's do that then." Jaemin said with a smile.

It was quiet again. It was comfortable silence though.

After a few seconds, Renjun spoke.

"About what you said at the party," The Chinese male started, kicking his feet at the small rocks on the ground, his hands tightening around the chains.

Jaemin slowly turned to Renjun, waiting for what he was about to say. He was scared for a bit, thinking the elder didn't hear him. But a sense of relief washed over him, knowing he didn't completely failed at his first confession. But he still very nervous, kind of _anxious_. 

"Did you really mean it?" Renjun looked to Jaemin with a serious expression, his eyebrows furrowed together, having small pout.

"Yeah," Jaemin said quietly. "I did mean it. And i know it's weird, because we aren't that close and all. Not to mention that you're most likely straight, which makes this even more awkward, not just for me, but you also, and now I feel like jumping off a bridge." Jaemin breathed out, out of breath from his nonstop ramling. It made zero sense, but his brain didn't know how to function properly at the moment, too clouded with the thought of thinking he messed everything up.

When he turned to Renjun, he was expecting a weirded out Renjun. He was ready to see his glaring at him, ready for a punch. He was preparing himself for the hard rejection.

But what he got instead was a smiling Renjun.

"First of all, I'm not straight." Renjun corrected the taller boy, giving him a small smile. Jaemin felt happy to know he has a tiny chance with him. Though the possibilities are small, he still had high hope.

"Second, I want to know why you, _ya know_ , like me." Renjun whispered the last few words, face growing red as the seconds pass. He avoided looking Jaemin in the eyes, suddenly feeling small and very shy. Jaemin wanted coo, loving the way Renjun suddenly got so shy and adorable all of a sudden. But he didn't. He wanted to be serious about this. Because if he does have a chance with Renjun, he wants the elder to know how much he actually liked him.

"Because, you're smart," Jaemin started, smiling at the way Renjun slowly looked up with curious expression.

"And you're funny, you have taste in fashion, books, and music," Jaemin said, suddenly remembering that time he heard Renjun playing music outside on the campus grounds with his friends.

"You're amazing, kind, and very _very_ talented," Renjun smiled at the last part.

"Your laugh is cute, your smile is pretty, you're adorable, and fun sized." Jaemin said with a smile. That made Renjun quirk his eyebrows.

"Fun sized?"

"You'll fit right in here." Jaemin said, showing his arms, kind of hugging the air to show Renjun how he could fit perfectly in his arms. That made Renjun laugh.

"You're also beautiful." Jaemin said softly, giving Renjun a shy smile. That made Renjun's face grow a bit red, but smiled nonetheless, liking the compliment. It felt different getting a compliment from Jaemin.

"You look extremely attractive when you're working." Jaemin said with a smile. He's always passed by the library, and saw Renjun working at one of the tables, papers everywhere, pencil in hand, and his circular glasses resting on the bridge of his nose. He looked hot like that.

"I like when you sing. I could listen to your voice forever, and never get tired of it." Jaemin said with a fond look on his face, the memory of Renjun singing in the washroom that day came flooding his mind.

"When have you've heard me sing?" Renjun asked with a confused look, his head slightly tilted to the side, brows gently furrowed together.

"I walked in the washroom, and you were singing. So I secretly listened." Jaemin said sheepishly, a grin on his face. Renjun only chuckled.

"So you stalked me?" Renjun teased.

"What? No! I-I just happened to walk in the washroom at the exact moment, and heard yo~" Jaemin was interrupted from his endless rambling.

"Jaemin, calm down. I was joking." Renjun rolled his eyes. Jaemin blushed, feeling embarrassed for the nth time that day. He looked away, staring at the ground, suddenly finding the small rocks very fascinating.

Again with the quietness. Jaemin didn't know what else he should say. His brain wasn't creating any words to form for him to say aloud. His mind was all over the place at the moment.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to say. No one really ever told me they liked me before." Renjun said, awkwardly scratching the back of his head. He was staring at the play structure that was in front of them, feeling _small_ under Jaemin's gaze.

"Yeah, this is my first time confessing, so I was kind of hoping you would know what to do afterwards." Jaemin said sheepishly, giving Renjun an awkward smile. The other only giggled _cutely_. 

They atmosphere was... awkward to say the least. Both boys didn't know what to say. Just awkward playing with the hem of their jackets, staring off somewhere else.

“God, I’m sorry.” Renjun sighed, looking to Jaemin with a guilt expression.

_He’s going to reject me._

“I’m really awkward when it comes to things such as _feelings_. I don’t know what I’m supposed to say, how to react, what to do, I’m a mess.” Renjun breathed out, gripping the chains of the swing, slowly rocking back and forward.

“But, just so you know, I also really like you.” Renjun finished, reds going red.

“Really?” Jaemin asked, eyes wide and twinkling in hope. His lips pulled into a small pout. Renjun resisted the urge to laugh. He found it cute. Extremely cute how he looked like a lost bunny.

“Yes, _Na Jaemin_ , I like you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m starting this weird project, where I write a ton of one chapter stories. Here’s the first one lol, I think markhyuck or johnwoo will be next, whatever one I finish writing I guess. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading:D  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!!


End file.
